Formerly Complicated
by TheFicusWithSuperpowers
Summary: SEASON 5. A serial killer seeks revenge in Beacon Hills. Only that it isn't just a serial killer. Whoever or whatever it is, it's part of Scott's world. It may be a werewolf, or werecoyote or something totally new. But it is dangerous. And when the group needs him the most, Liam wanders around the town with a random person, rebelling against his state as only a Beta.
1. Today

**'FORMELY COMPLICATED' **is a Teen-Wolf fanfiction. I own the original characters and the storyline only. Teen Wolf is owned by their respective owners. The action takes place after the end of Season 4, so, yeah, you can say it's my try on Season 5. I cannot guarantee it fits 100% into the T Rating, though it mostlydoes. Thank you again for reading this and please enjoy.

**SUMMARY: **Weeks after Scott's rescue from Mexico, the Beacon Hills gang must face an odd dark-clothered man who's targeting a certain reason for whatever reason that only _it _knows. Certain are only two things: the first one is that that man won't step back from the spotlight until he gets what he wants, by any means, and the second is that the pack will not let anyone be hurt by this new dark force.

**PLAYLIST: **1. **Time Bomb**, by All Time Low; 2. **Atlas**, by Coldplay; 3. **Tears Don't Fall**, by Bullet For My Valentine; 4. **Closer to the Edge**, by Thirty Seconds to Mars; 5. **Chandelier**, by SIA; 6. **A Beautiful Lie**, by Thirty Seconds to Mars; 7. **This Is War**, by Thirty Seconds to Mars; 8. **My Kind of Love**, by Emeli Sande; 9. **Liar Liar**, by Cris Cab; 10. **Recovery, **by James Arthur; 11. **Stay with me**, by Sam Smith; 12. **Demons**, by Imagine Dragons; 13. **Cayendo**, by Deorro; 14. **Today****, **by Jamie Blackley(cover); 15. **Sick**, by Evanescence; 16. **Imagine**, by John Lennon.

Thank you again and hope you will enjoy **_Formely Complicated_**_, Lavinyaa Pash_'s first work in the Teen Wolf universe.

* * *

><p>The bruising sound of the lockers hit his ears once again. It's been months already since he was bitten, yet... nobody is expected to adjust fast to the whole world being turned upside down. Small things like whispers and talks do not really bother anyone, but a crowd of sounds of the lockers, of people screaming, of loud music. It's quite hard.<p>

For whatever reason, Liam left the field before the training was over. There were a few minutes until the hour was up. He rushed to the locker room to take his backpack and leave. The small amount of humans who were there did not really care or even noticed the presence of the young man. He was too fast for their eyes, truth be told.

Turning at one corner he bumps into someone. Liam sighs in surprise and annoyance. From all the people in the world, he had to bump into the innocent and endlessly talkative Stiles. That surely was perfect, any point of view you look at it from. 'Hey... Stiles...,' Liam mumbled before sighting again. 'Look, I'm going to the library. I'm failing Biology and if I don't pass the next text, I'm no more in the team.'

'Oh, you're just like him,' Stiles said innocently. 'It doesn't really surprise me anymore.'

'Like who? Scott?' Although he at first looked surprised, the young werewolf knew what Stiles was talking about. Ever since Scott bit him, he started to turn, step by step, into a mini-brand-new Scott. Only that he wasn't Scott.

'Yeah, yeah, like Scott. I mean there was no single year for him not to fail a thing. It was mostly chemistry, but anyway... just good luck and do you have any idea where he can be? It's like he's vanishing. And oddly, Kira vanishes at the same time. Wait, Kira! Oh God, they're on the roof... again! Have you got any idea how hard is to get them back to the Earth? I'm telling you relationships like those are odd.' Stiles moved around his friend, patting him on the shoulder at the last sentence.

'Bye, Stiles.' The annoyance could be even sang. Liam glared at Stiles, compelling him to go. Stiles has always been the most OK-guy but only when you're not hurrying in a certain direction.

They parted ways. Stiles went on, probably to the roof to find the two, with a smile on his face. If you ever want to find all the optimisc in the world, just go to Stiles. On the other hand, Liam kept checking his clock. He was left with only seven minutes for library. Almost that he could skip it, though he didn't want to. Six minutes, the clock was ticking, and the way to that freaking library was endless, even for super-speed.

Liam cursed to himself and skipped the library part. Five minutes or less opening a book wouldn't make a big difference anyone.

The classroom was almost empty when Liam arrived. One thing was for sure: Liam wasn't the only one who had nothing to do with biology; three guys were secretly making up a cheating sheet. For what use if the teacher walks around the class the whole hour. Some teachers are just creepy they freaks. They do not understand the human need of knowing and passing and suceeding by any means. The goal excuses the means, that was taught by them long time ago.

_And who made biology anyway_? Some drunk guy who believed that all the vessels and the organs needed to be explorated. It's creepy... and crappy.

In the following minutes, the class gathered and soon the professor entered. Mr. Thompson was a middle-aged man, not married, with wrinkles so big eyeglobes could fit in, _if we were to talk using biological terms and things._ He had a funny nickname, just like any other professor that's not very appreciated by his students. His funny nickname is never said when he is around, so it won't be told. Test papers are crappy.

Twenty minutes into the whole test and the situation was shitty. Eighty questions. Thirty solved. Fifty unsolved. What would solve the situation? Then it happens. 'Stiles?' Liam mouths as he sees the name of who's phone calling him right now, in the middle of the hour, during the fated biology test that might get him out of the Lacrosse team. So, it seems that _Stiles happened. _But in a totally bad way.

'Mr. Dunbar, who do we owe the pleasure of having Mr. Stilinski call you right now?' Mr. Thompson has always had a husky voice, recognisable from a thousand. And that gave anyone, Liam included, shivers down the spine. Shivers were never a good sign for anything.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale smelled the blood around. The scent lead the way. The body wasn't hard to find. The unfortunate man, a teenager who couldn't be older than Scott, was already rotting. The blue face could have been beautiful, if it hadn't been dead. Derek took a step closer. Next to the dead man's heart, there was a stain of blood. And there were two cuts. Precise. Deadly. With no blood spilled uselessly in a pool so it'll look like a beautiful movie-like crime scene. There was no use in that. Who did that had no intention to end that person's life, he only wanted to kill him.<p>

'Take a look!' Derek said, looking after Braeden. 'Can you cut like this?' Derek pointed to the perfect, surgical-like cuts that certainly weren't made by a beginner in the art of killing.

'A machine can. I can because I'm experienced. You, even with your claws, can't,' she answered after taking a closer look. 'It wasn't a knife. It was something longer, something light and easy to carry or throw, but sharp enough to cut even the bones. If you look close enough you can figure out the stern bone was pierced. This leaves only two options: it was a trained killer, or...' She sighed, letting him to complete her words.

'A supernatural being.' Derek gave her a serious look. If something murderous was out there free, the worst thing would be for it to be supernatural. Then, he looked again at the dead body, he pitied that guy.

'That was also the thing that attracted you here, right?' she asked, looking sightseeing the whole scene again.

'The presence, yeah, it was here minutes ago. I can still catch the scent of its bloodthirst, it's evil!' Derek gave her a worried look. Whatever killed the poor man wasn't something human, or with the humanity switch on. And also, it was something beyond understanding, because its strange power and the perfect cuts on the man's chest weren't logically connected.

Braeden shivered. 'The body looks like it'd been laying dead for two days.'

'I know.' He took her hand and left the place. Somebody could come and think they did that. Derek Hale had already been searched, wanted and nearly jailed for accusations that weren't truly correct. For the discovered body, Laura, in the Hale House backyard, it was Peter the murderer. Derek only buried his sister. For the gang's night at school, it was Peter again, who scared the hell out of them. Derek Hale never did bad human things. When he killed, if he killed, it was only the supernatural.

* * *

><p>Liam was invited to the detention that afternoon. Mr. Thompson's husky voice kept ringing in his ear for a while. That happens to everybody, so there's no wonder why nobody really likes him. The detention was in the library today and it meant sorting all the books. Old or new. Messed-up or brand-new. Ripped from all the use or brand-new never opened. Blue or Yellow. Black or Red. I-don't-know-that-color or rainbow. Written by Hitler, by Darwin or by Dante. Or simple books. The whole sorting thing wasn't even worth listing the categories on a freaking paper. But Thompson cared just as much as he does when get buys clothes. Zero.<p>

'Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Branson, you'll get all the beautiful science books to the eastern corner. You'll see where to put them immediately. Mr. Dunbar and Mrs. Fields, you take the dictionaries there,' the teacher said in a loud and sharp voice, pointing to some shelves. Who wouldn't kill to have him shut up for sometime longer than forever? 'And Mr. Darwell, you'll help me with the computer database. I've heard you're good with those things.'

Who knows what the kid replied? Liam just took some of the dictionaries and carried them to their fated shelves. A voice from behind startled him. 'Are we supposed to take the English books too?' It was that _Mrs. Fields _girl.

Liam turned to her, sighting, and eventually answered, 'No. The dictionaries we've got to put on shelves are foreign languages dictionaries.' He was ready to turn her back to her and keep walking and carrying, but noticed a cut on her cheeck. 'What's with that?' He didn't realise that he asked or why he asked until after saying it.

She covered her cheeck with her hand. 'It's nothing. I was running and I fell. I've got some small bruises here and there and also this cut. It will heal in two days. Anyway, take care, you've dropped a books.' She leaned to take the book. An English-Romanian dictionary. 'I didn't know people had this in the school library.'

He looked at her, only then getting the chance to study her from top to bottom. _Mrs. Fields _was his age, walnut-haired and green-eyed, with big square glasses that covered most of the upper part of her face. 'I love to make you love me' was one of the greatest things ever said and was also written on her T-shirt. At her, the T-shirt stood out the most.

'I'd personally like to learn such a language,' she said loudly, but to herself.

'Most people don't, thus they're kind of rare in school libraries,' Liam intrerrupted her.

'I know.' She then took a few books to carry and walked past Liam. 'So how did you get here?' She was looking at him, hoping he wouldn't look at her back.

He sighed, almost turning his head to her, but eventually only focusing his eyes on the books in his arms. 'Well, I was in a test and this annoying friend I've got thought it would be okay to send me a messenge that he's found the other friend I've got, the one that spends all the breaks between classes on the roof with his girlfriend. Sorry, I know, it's odd and everything like that. What about you?'

She took a deep breath and started, 'I... well, it's complicated. It was at English and my mom texted me that my aunt, my mom's sister, gave birth to triplets.' He laughed as he put the first book on a shelf. 'I'm not kidding. I've got triplet cousins, two girls and one boy. It's weird, I know, but it's also true. Mom said Aunt Jean will name them Sydney, Cara and Liam. The teacher caught me when I texted mom back that I'll be at the hospital when the classes are over, but I'm still stuck here.'

'I like the names,' he replied.

'Me too, Mr. Dunbar and Mrs. Fields, but can you also move faster? You know that detention is over when you put all of the damn books on the damn shelves,' the husky-man screamed. He had a dumb smile on his face. 'I will go to enjoy a coffee in my office, but I'll be back in less than ten minutes and I want half of those books on their respective shelves.' Then Mr. Thompson turned around and left the library.

Liam sorted three more books, making sure Thompson was gone, then turned to the girl a few meters away from her. 'Mrs. Fields, let's run the hell out of here. It's for a good purpose, you've got to get to hospital and see your triple cousins, right?'

'True, Mr. Dunbar, let's go.'

Liam took her hand and lead her. He was running fast, supernaturally fast, considering he used the werewolf speed that was hardly explainable to others, to human people. Curiously, she was keeping up with his super-speed. Where have anyone heard about a human keeping up with the werewolf superspeed. The slowest werewolf is like the fastest human alive.

Deep buried in her soul, _Mrs. Fields _knew that running was the only thing she could do magna cum laudae. It wasn't that she had been running her whole life, on the contrary, actually, she has always been very stable, but in that physical stability could lie only mental running. Absent seconds every day of a human lifetime, who doesn't do that? Physical running was no different.

'You haven't told me your name,' Liam said.

'It's Mrs. Fields, if you haven't heard Thompson already say it, Mr. Dunbar,' she replied with a big smile invading her face as she spoke. The way she giggled was somehow cute, as Liam noted. 'But if you really haven't heard from Thompson, it's Elizabeth. And you are...?'

'Liam,' he answered, smiling back.

'That's why you liked my cousin's name, right, Mr. Liam Dunbar?'

'Kind of. Look, my house is in your way to the hospital, so what if we walk together.'

On Elizabeth's cheeck, there was a blush that hadn't been there minutes before. 'It's like taking you home, Mr. Dunbar?' She giggled again.

'Yeah, something like that.' He laughed too.

It wasn't like Elizabeth really had to get to the hospital and see her triplet cousins, as they both walked like the wind, like the atmosphere and the world around, and time itself, weren't passing at all past them. And it wasn't like Stiles filled Liam's phone with secret messages that Liam hadn't even noticed as he walked together with that unusual girl that had triplet cousin, glasses and crazy green eyes. Hers were rivaling his ice eyes. But hardly anyone could say which's eye color is more beautiful. It's strange that the quote said that the eyes are the gate to the soul; was Liam of ice? And was Elizabeth crazy? Really?

* * *

><p>He looked over the paper Lydia handed him. She promised that she'd help him with finding out what he is, but up until then, Deputy Parrish understood nothing about what the whole supernatural world is, what everybody is and what he could be. The only hint that was ever helpful about the situation was his immunity to fire. He'd proved it by putting his hand over the cooking stove, after turning it one. The flame didn't hurt him, on the contrary, it felt nice. Also, Chris Argent said that Parrish's eyes glowed orange once. That couldn't be used because neither Parrish, nor Lydia and not even Argent himself knew which creature had definitely had orange glowing eyes. The kitsunes have orange eyes. The werewolves, werecoyotes and werejaguars have red, gold, brown or blue eyes, depends on case. The Kanima had reptile-like golden eyes. Who on Earth could know what Parrish was by his freaking orange-glowing eyes?<p>

'Salamander?' He asked the red-head next to him. 'Look, Lydia, I know you promised to help, but the whole bestiary thing leads us to nowhere.'

'I know that, but I simply don't know what else can help us find out what you are.' She took a deep breath before continuing, 'The whole thing that woke up my Banshee powers from hibernation was an Alpha bite from Peter, but I didn't know I even was something. I wondered naked two days in the woods, people believing I was having either a really severe kind of PTSD or I was going out of my mind. The worst thing is that I myself believed I was going nuts. It took me almost a year to have someone say the word Banshee. And that person told me that before trying to kill me. Even at this moment, I can't fully understand what the hell I am doing as a Banshee girl, but... I'm trying... so... you should give your best too.'

Parrish sighed. 'I understand that, but a salamander? Really?'

'It's one of possibilities.' She used a dumb smile trying to cover her own dislike of how the idea sounded aloud.

'I am ok with the fire, I am not extinguishing the fire because I'm super cold.'

She rolled her eyes, avoiding looking into his eyes. Lydia figure out that all her ideas seemed so freaking stupid, but all possibilities had to be counted, as except from the whole fire thing, nothing helped. 'We don't know that for sure,' she mouthed soundlessly to him.

But Parrish looked directly at her. 'Lydia, come here, take my hand and see for yourself that I am not cold as hell so that I can extinguish a fire, that I can cool down over eight hundred degrees.' He stretched his hand to her as he spoke. She took his hand. His temperature was normal, just as a human being's would be. Only that he wasn't human and nobody knew what he was. The freaking normal temperature messed up the whole possibility. 'So, can you cut off that list the name of that stupid unreal creature?'

Lydia looked down. 'Deputy, if you asked me a year ago what's with the Banshees, the Werewolves or Fire-immunity unknown creatures and everything else, I'd say they were unreal too. I am disbelieving that in this moment because I know that I am a Banshee, my best-friend was murdered by a spirit controlled by a Kitsune, a creature that another friend of mine happens, that except from Stiles, everyone around me is a Were-something. So nothing is unreal at the moment.'

Parrish sighed, in sadness and pity. He pitied himself for being such an idiot to this girl who only wanted to help. It's like a 'history keeps repeating' thing, only that everybody always hopes it doesn't. 'I think we're done today. Go home, Lydia, and, you know, you can always stop and care less about the people around. As you said, you barely know yourself, the whole Banshee thing ia tough.' He stood from his chair and hugged her.

'No,' she replied between some hard breaths.

'Okay.'

When her phone started ringing, Lydia broke from the whole moment. Kat Graham sang as Lydia saw Stiles was the one calling her. 'A moment,' she said to Parrish. 'What's going on, Stiles?' After Stiles' reply, she continued, 'Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes.' She turned again to Parrish and told him that she had to go, that there was a supernatural meeting plus Stiles because things have been happening around and that she'll tell him later if it's something really important. She then left the PD.

* * *

><p>'Have you reached Liam?' Scott asked Stiles when he entered. Everybody, except Liam, were at Derek's. Scott was holding Kira's hand, both sitting on Derek's couch. Derek was in the other corner of the room, standing against a pillar. Lydia just arrived too, minutes before Stiles entered after some more failed phone calls.<p>

'Do you think anything happened?' Kira asked. 'Has anyone at least seen him today?' Her hand held Scott's even tighter.

'No. I mean, I saw him today. He had this biology test and I was trying to find you two, when you were on the roof,' Stiles started. 'He wanted to go to the library since there were a few more minutes before the class started. I then left him, then found you two, and also texted him that I've found you two. He hasn't answere me, though.'

Scott stood up. 'Stiles, he's doing biology with Thompson.'

'Thompson? Oh, Thompson!' Stiles was startled by the realization.

'Anyway, I'll tell Liam everything later. Just start.'

Derek took a deep breath before telling them everything about the dead body and the two perfect cuts on his chest, the cuts that cut through the man's stern bone, as Braeden noticed. Something wasn't right and you ain't need to be a werwolf to smell the situation. Then, the whole discution about what one Earth could have done that started. Twin deep, perfect cuts made by something sharp and powerful. No freaking claws could do that and possibly no freaking teeth.

Couldn't they?

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS A LOT EVERYBODY FOR READING THIS.<strong>

**I'M LAVINYAA PASH, A WRITER WANNA-BE WHO'S SO IN LOVE WITH TEEN WOLF. THE THING IS THAT I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT FANFICTION OVER AND OVER AGAIN, AND I'VE WRITTEN SOME FANFICTION ABOUT OTHER THINGS, BUT RECENTLY REALISED THAT I OWED AT LEAST ONE SINGLE FF TO TEEN WOLF TOO. SO HERE I AM.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. My Kind of Love

**'FORMERLY COMPLICATED' **is a Teen-Wolf fanfiction. I own the original characters and the storyline only. Teen Wolf is owned by their respective owners. The action takes place after the end of Season 4, so, yeah, you can say it's my try on Season 5. I cannot guarantee it fits 100% into the T Rating, though it mostlydoes. Thank you again for reading this and please enjoy.

**SUMMARY: **Weeks after Scott's rescue from Mexico, the Beacon Hills gang must face an odd dark-clothered man who's targeting a certain reason for whatever reason that only _it _knows. Certain are only two things: the first one is that that man won't step back from the spotlight until he gets what he wants, by any means, and the second is that the pack will not let anyone be hurt by this new dark force.

**RE-MADE PLAYLIST: **1.**Today**, by Willamette Stone (cover); 2.**My Kind of Love**, by Emeli Sande; 3.**Closer to the Edge**, by Thirty Seconds to Mars; 4.**Do You Feel Alive?, **by Epic Rock; 5.**Heal**, by Tom Odell; 6.**Invincible**, by Bourgeous; 7.**Recovery**, by James Arthur; 8.**Tears Don't Fall**, by Bullet for My Valentine; 9.**Demons**, by Imagine Dragons; 10.**Stay With Me**, by Sam Smith; 11.**Invincible**, by Epic Rock; 12.**The Things We Lost in Fire**, by Bastille;13.**Raise the Dead,** by Rachel Rabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, it's Ficus!<strong>

I wanna thank you for all the love and for reading the first chapter of **Formerly Complicated. **I know that is isn't until the end of this chapter and the third chapter when we'll really get into this story. I wanna tell you about the structure of this fanfiction. It will have **13 **chapters, because that's how many chapters this story can be best told in. All chapters should be around **3,5k-4k** words, but there's no rule. There is no **frequency **on posting new chapters. I hope I can keep with and write two chapters a week, but I can't promise anything. _**I'm human too, after all!**_

**Thank you again for reading FORMERLY COMPLICATED**. **_Please enjoy the second chapter!_**And please tell me in a review what you think!

* * *

><p>A phone ringing broke what was very strange. Loudly and annoyingly that phone was ringing. The song that everybody loved then was sounding so awfully at that moment. It felt ironic and awkward. 'I've got to answer to that,' she eventually said. Then she unlocked her phone, seeing that the call was from her mom, and quickly answered. 'Hey, mom, look, I'm on my way. I was on detention because the English guy got your text too.' She then departed the phone from her ear. What her mom was saying was something between a preach and an apology.<p>

The corners of Liam's mouth rose and turned into a smile.

'I don't usually do this, but I don't really think I'll use in future, in any way, whatever she's saying now.' She giggled as she quickly put her phone back at her ear. She muttered a 'Yes, mom, I understand,' then departed her phone again from her ear. The preach-apology wasn't over.

'You should actually tell her you've ran from half of the detention to get to the hospital,' he whispered so that the woman on the phone would not be able to hear. His voice made clear the amusement he had about everything that was happening around right then.

'No way. She's more likely to tell me to go back and stay until the detention is over then come back to hospital. My mom's a lawyer, but still has a gun. And I am the one who she's pointed that gun at the most. You, Mr. Dunbar, have seriously no idea how's like to have a gun pointed at you. I froze even though I knew she wouldn't really kill me. She still needs me.' Elizabeth's reply was quite loud. In a second, the preach-apology ended and her mom stayed silent.

'Who are you talking with, Elizabeth?' her mom screamed.

'You, mom.'

'Do you?'

'Yes, mom,' she lied again. 'Look, I'm on my way, bye.'

Liam again smiled. He took a few breaths, then said, 'Personally, I would go back into detention to keep you company. Truth be told, I don't think I've really got anything else to do the whole afternoon.'

'Do you really have nothing to do? Try to check your phone! I've lost the count at twenty-seven texts.' There were twenty-nine messages. All from Stiles. All sounded like '_CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN. LIKE NOW.'_ The situation seemed awkward right then. After some moments of silence, _Mrs. Fields _continued, 'Sorry. Anyway, I enjoyed taking you home. See you around! When's your next exam, test or whatever?'

'Friday.'

'See you on Friday, then.' Then she departed like she was supposed to. The whole talk wasn't a bad thing, the whole walk together wasn't a bad thing, but it certainly took more time that it should have. For whatever reason, the minutes that had passed ever since leaving the library didn't exist. And that wasn't a bad thing also. And who knows how many days were until Friday? How many, really?

* * *

><p>'Do you catch any scent?' he said between hard breaths. For a human, it's hard to keep up with the supernatural were-speed she had. They never get tired of existing and of running. It was just frustating, when you're trying to be a good human, but whatever you do, even if you're the brain that figures it out mostly, all the were-people just do it. 'Just focus on smelling,' Stiles repeated.<p>

'I know. I know. There isn't anything. Just the metallic scent of blood that comes from all directions. It's hard to figure out which is the right place,' Malia replied as she ran. The scent was leading to nowhere. There was a new body. There must have been. The smell of blood and the feeling she had made it clearly. It couldn't be anything else. No!

'Malia, stop, breathe , smell, because there must a certain direction to go in. A body isn't moving. A dead body does what every single other dead bodies do, not move around, they lay, happy-go-lifelessly,' Stiles said. 'Anyway, let's take a break and a few breaths, because I, honestly, can run no more.' He really looked like he needed to rest more than her.

She only stopped after a few more meters. Her breathing was okay and steady. She still focused her sense of smell, before eventually giving up after thirty more seconds. Annoyed, she turned back and reached Stiles. Sighing to him, she hit with her leg a box around. 'I had it, Stiles. I knew the direction, but it stopped. I lost it here. And I am going to murder this box because of that.'

'It's okay. Then from now, we will search around this area. It can't be far, since you smelled it up until here. It's okay.'

Back interested in that box, Malia turned her back to him. On the other hand, he just sat, clenching his fists, in his lap, but looking around uninterested. Like right there was what they wanted the find? The new body. The one that Malia smelled minutes ago, during a simple walk. The one that scattered around the air the metallic scent of a strange blood. Victimized blood, if anyone would ever dare to name it in any way. One way or another, it was the same scent that Derek smelt with not much time before. Only that the presence of whatever the killer wasn't there, but long gone.

Stiles stood, something having caught his eyes. 'Malia?'

She was still into that box, though.

He got closer to whatever was there. Stiles saw a shoe thrown away in a hurry on his left. He called for the werecoyote meters from him again. She didn't answer again. Stiles took a few more steps forward. He swallowed hard, when the_ victimized _eyes saw him and he saw them. 'Malia!'

'What!?' She screamed at him, hiding her furious glowing eyes between her silky goden hair. She turned to him, then reaching him and seeing his discovery. 'Oh God!'

'Oh God to you too.'

The _victimized _eyes were owned by a small girl. The bear she was holding had more drop than she did. Just the same. Two big cuts on her chest. One pierced through the stern bone, the other pierced the hard. And whorever the murderer is, he isn't killing, he's enjoying it. That's something strange coming even from a killer; somebody doing something he/she likes.

* * *

><p>'I have been around. Did I murder someone with that?' Liam said.<p>

Scott snorted. Did he really say that? He looked directly into his Beta's eyes, seeing something unfamiliar to him ever since he became an Alpha, or even since the hell broke into his life like a tsunami, killing and changing everything around. Maybe that was also what Peter saw into his own eyes just after he turned him. Maybe that was also what Kate was laughing about when she founght him and everybody else. Maybe that was something he, Scott, felt would be impossible for anybody like him, like Liam, like Derek, Peter and the others.

'The thing is that Derek found a dead body. Malia and Stiles too. There's something killing people around the town and we have got to find it out.'

'Isn't that supposed to be cops' job? Searching for criminals?' Liam seemed uninterested by the situation. Why would Scott be interested in this case, since murders have existed since the beginning of the time and will exist until forever, why? Scott, a werewolf, shouldn't care about it unless... it wasn't human at all. The question hit Liam in a second. A shiver went down his spine. 'It's something like us, isn't it?'

Scott shook his head. 'We aren't sure, but it could be.'

Liam looked down. That was happening while he was in detention, while he was talking to that hell of a stupid girl that started it all only with a stupid question about a freaking dictionary, while he talked with that stupid girl whose name is wore more by grandmothers than teengers and together with her ran away from detention. He had no freaking reason to do that. But she had to go to the hospital to meet her triplet cousins. That's the most stupid story he's ever heard, truth be told, and she clearly lied. The question then remained as simple as hell; why did Liam even care about her? He should have blamed her for him not being there with his friends as something murderous was into town, alive and kicking and killing. For a second, Liam hoped that thing would never touch her. Why would he hope that?

All he truly felt was powerlessness.

'Liam,' Scott intrerrupted his thinking. Scott sensed the confusion and frustration in the young werewolf's soul.

'What?'

'I know.'

'What do you know, Scott? Were you ever the useless one? From what I've heard and seen up until now, you were the main character of the whole thing every time. You're the freaking center of all the drama that happens around us and to us, because you were turned, and your girlfriend died and you're the True Alpha and I am your Beta. You know nothing.'

'Liam, calm down. It's okay.'

'Yeah, it is. Okay and true.'

'What do you mean? Just like you, I didn't want the bite, at first. The bite changes everything, Liam. If it wasn't the bite, we wouldn't be here, Allison would have never noticed me around all those people at school, thus she could have been alive now, if I hadn't been bitten. Yes, I've got my problems too, but right now you need to calm down. Let's talk about this!.'

Liam turned his back to him. Like he would listen to anything Scott said.

'People are dying and you do nothing but start fighting with me. What's up with you, actually? You are thinking about whatever, while not only I, but also Stiles and Derek try to figure out who kills those people. And yes, it might be something just like worse, or something worse, because minutes after the are killed, the bodies look a week old and because whatever they were killed with, it pierced to their bones. Whatever we're dealing with now, Liam, isn't something usual.'

'I know.'

'What do you know? You're thinking about whatever you've done when we couldn't contact you, but not really thinking about what's really important here and now.'

'And that is the murderer, isn't it? Now the subject is that,' Liam said, still furious and still venomously.

Scott snorted. He tried to get closer to his young Beta, but he left before he could. Liam flew out the room in a few seconds. Scott questioned what was with him that day, because the Liam he knew was loyal, was strong, was not troubled by whatever reason. The bite changes everything. Everybody knew that, even Liam. The odd fact was that the suddent change in Liam wasn't made by the bite. For whatever reason...

* * *

><p>Parrish entered the building in a hurry. 'I came as fast as I could. What is going on?' he said as he saw the redhead waiting for him. She had a strange expresssion on her face. It was something between scared and worried. He called her name as he got closer to Lydia. A small trace of relief on her face could be seen.<p>

Lydia looked down. 'You know, we have decided not to tell until we were sure. But I have got a text from Stiles that they've found another one and I thought I've got to say something.' She then rose her eyes meeting his.

'What are you talking about? What did they find, Lydia?' He looked at her with doubt. For a second, he thought she'd say that they had found about some Salamander attacks around the area recently, and that it was him. The thought made him laugh inside. He couldn't laugh in that worried girl's face anyway. She only tried to help, truth be told.

'Dead bodies.'

A shiver went down Parrish's spine. That thought seemed so much of a fantasy no more.

'There are two, but the counting could rise at any moment.'

Parrish took Lydia and both sat on some chairs in the Sherriff's office. She was in something like a shock, possibly like sensing something. Pretty many deaths, of course. What else does the world have on tray for her to sense and feel? Nothing, but deaths. It must be like a curse, to sense when people are dying. 'Lydia, can you tell me exactly what is with those bodies?'

She nodded, disoriented a bit. 'Derek found the first one like a day ago. It was a man, about my age. And on his chest there were two cuts. Those were very accurate and deep enough. Derek and Braeden said that it cut through the poor guy's stern bone and also pierced his heart. But that wasn't weird at all. Any professional killer could cut as well as that. What was weird was the presence Derek felt and the body itself. It was a murderous presence. And that guy was killed minutes before, but looks a few days old. That was weird and it was the proof that it's not okay.' She thought she would burst into tears at the image she's formed. She saw a body bathing in blood. His sad eyes fixing and asking her why did he die. But of course Lydia would have no answer for him. However, on the contrary, there was no blood. No single drop uselessly spilled. And that was a detail that should have been said.

'And the other one?'

She nodded again, thinking about what Stiles told her about the little girl. 'Stiles found her a few hours ago, in an old building. She was cuddled in a corner, with no blood staining her pale body. It was a small girl. Her teddy had blood stains that her. And her eyes were freaked out. And she had the same two cuts that one broke her stern bone and the other pierced her small heart. And she looked a week old there,' she explained. Stiles showed her an image taken with his phone. She too was asking Lydia why did she die. But of course Lydia would have no answer for her too.

It was simply sad.

'And you believe something not human did it?'

'Isn't it obvious, Deputy?'

'There wasn't any report about any of those bodies yet. For the moment and until everything is reported to the public, we all should keep the silence about that. Anyway, no people, except for you all, will be able to do anything. I'll tell Sherriff, if Stiles doesn't. But since you have got no idea who or what is killing all those people, we can't do much.'

She sighed. 'I know.'

'Hey, I am here. The sherriff is here. And you and Scott McCall and the others are also here. So we are going to figure everything out. Do you understand, Lydia? It'll be alright soon. Just don't worry so much.' He patted her shoulder, in encouragement. There was no way he would have wanted to see her sad. Ever. It was just that Lydia was more beautiful smiling than crying, even though she did the latter more for some time.

* * *

><p>Liam was lying on his bed, being in between dreaming and thinking. He didn't like the fact that he fought badly with Scott for no certain reason. It was just that he was enraged by the fact he was useless, while everybody, even Stiles, who is human, was so helpful to the whole case. People are getting killed and all he did was talk and walk and stuff... What the hell?<p>

A powerful sound hit his ears, waking him up from dreaming. It was a stone thrown at his window. What the hell here too? He stood and opened his window to see what was going on. The image of the person that was throwing the stones hit him like a big basketball, right in the face. He also heard the voice clearer than anything he's ever heard.

'Mr. Dunbar?' Elizabeth said. Who the hell was that?

He saw her. He remembered how much he hated her when he saw how powerless and useless the talk and walk moments with her made him. Liam knew how much he hated her then. But right there, he could gather no single bit of his rage and his hatred. She was right in front of him, doing nothing, except from calling him.

She repeated, 'Mr. Dunbar?' A brief smile invaded her face as she spoke.

'What on Earth are you doing here? It's the middle of the night, _Mrs. Fields,_' Liam said. 'If my parents find that you're throwing with stones at my window...'

She giggled. 'What will happen?'

'What are you doing here, in first place?' Liam then stepped on the roof, walking on it a few more steps before jumping down right in front of her. He swore he heard her amazement. When he looked at her, though, Liam only saw her smile. 'Now, seriously, are you one of those girls that happen to stalk people in the middle of the night?'

Elizabeth covered a laugh. She shook her head, then said, 'No. My aunt has got a complication and will stay a few days in the hospital with my cousins. Mom has got to stay with her. And I was left alone.' The happiness and smile she had disappeared just as she said each word of the last sentence. Liam sensed the feeling she had. It was something like fear and more. It was horror. She was afraid of being alone. After one deep breath, she continued, 'Don't get me wrong and think I am one of those scared little girls. I am a bit scarred, but nothing else.'

'And still you haven't told me why you're exactly here.'

She sighed. 'I knew you wouldn't be happy only with that explanation. I've got no reason, but still I came here and now I am asking you if you want to go on a walk. It'll be just a few minutes, I swear.'

'Mrs Fields, this isn't right,' he replied.

'That isn't a 'no', Mr. Dunbar, and you know that. What are you? A sweet loyal puppy to a big Alpha dog? Come on, Liam!' Elizabeth said. The sound of her voice calling his first name almost made him tremble. The word Alpha almost made him shiver. And he thought of Scott and his fight with him from the afternoon. It was not exactly right, what he did. On the other hand, Elizabeth's supposition wasn't right. He wasn't a sweet loyal puppy, neither to Scott, nor any Alpha. Liam was a Beta, and he couldn't change that easily. But his loyalities stayed his still. And that couldn't be changed by his state as a Beta, a werewolf or whatever.

Did Scott hear that? Did everybody hear that? They totally should have.


	3. Closer to the Edge

**'FORMERLY COMPLICATED' **is a Teen-Wolf fanfiction. I own the original characters and the storyline only. Teen Wolf is owneded by their respective owners. The action takes place af the end of Season 4, so, yeah, you can say it's my try on Season 5. I cannot guarantee it fits 100% into the T Rating, though it mostly does. Thank you again for reading this and please enjoy.

**SUMMARY: **A serial killer seeks revenge in Beacon Hills. Only that it isn't just a serial killer. Whoever or whatever it is, it's part of Scott's world. It may be a werewolf, or werecoyote or something totally new. But it truly is dangerous. And when the group needs him the most, Liam wanders around the town with a random person, rebelling against his state as only a Beta.

**RE-MADE PLAYLIST: **1.**Today**, by Willamette Stone (cover); 2.**My Kind of Love**, by Emeli Sande; 3.**Closer to the Edge**, by Thirty Seconds to Mars; 4.**Do You Feel Alive?, **by Epic Rock; 5.**Heal**, by Tom Odell; 6.**Invincible**, by Bourgeous; 7.**Recovery**, by James Arthur; 8.**Tears Don't Fall**, by Bullet for My Valentine; 9.**Demons**, by Imagine Dragons; 10.**Stay With Me**, by Sam Smith; 11.**Invincible**, by Epic Rock; 12.**The Things We Lost in Fire**, by Bastille;13.**Raise the Dead,** by Rachel Rabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, it's Ficus!<strong>

Thank you again for reading this fanfiction. I am sorry this is a kind of late update, but on Tuesday it was my birthday and I was in the 'partying, no time to do anything else' mood. I apologize for that. **Still, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, the third one! **Please tell me what do you think about it in comments. I honestly feel that only now we really get into the story and it's a truly important part. and... **Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>She was running. She felt empowered by that. Running Elizabeth could change something. And everything was hers. And she could do that. She could do. She could run fast. But not fast enough. It was like a game. She had to run. He had to follow her. Only that it was serious. He could always be a serial killer, one that she didn't know about. Yet. The thought made Elizabeth laugh. That wasn't possible, was it? Anyway, she had to win and be the faster one.<p>

She tripped over a tree's root. Who would put a root right there, in that freakin' wood? Fortunately, she recovered her balance fast enough. Any delay and stop would mean a possibility for him to catch her up. And Elizabeth clearly didn't want that! But he eventually did. Looking back, Elizabeth saw the hooded man just behind her. He was, somehow, clearly faster, as he was reaching her. He was supernaturally faster. Of couse, Elizabeth had no way to figure out that he wasn't human. He wasn't a part of that world, just like she shouldn't have become part of his.

In no world he was allowed to catch her. In no world she was allowed to fall, or fail at running.

'You know you can't run more,' the man screamed at her. As Elizabeth was gasping, the effects of the long and fast run making themselves seen, he seemed in no way affected by the smallest drop of exhaustion. He must have been used to that... and even more. She knew too how to run, but he did even that better. In now way, somebody human could do everything like that. Repeatedly, it was obvious he wasn't human. Only if Elizabeth figured that too...

'Come after me and we'll see that,' she screamed back. Her scream was mixed up with a gasp, so ungraceful. Like any of the two would give a damn about that right then...

'I am very okay with that.'

She turned her head back. Running, the wind and the light discovered his face to her. Although she knew that would eventually happen at the sight of his face, a shiver still went down her spine. She lost her focus. And in that wood, full of trees and full of roots, there, certainly, was place for another tree's root to make her trip and - nearly - fall.

He truly was faster and fast enough to prevent from falling. 'I caught you,' he said, catching her in his arms.

Elizabeth freed herself from his - sort of - embrace. 'I see that.' She looked at him, then sighed. After taking a deep breath, she finally continued, 'I didn't lose. I tripped over than, then nearly fell, but if you didn't stop the race, then I would've won.'

He laughed. 'I am not buying that, _Fields.'_

'I am very okay with that, _Dunbar_.' She turned her back once again. Obviously, studying the woods around was more interesting. Anyway, she wouldn't want him to see her read face. Everything that happened made her blush, because she had mad human blood running through her veins. And everything would turn so awkward, if he saw her blushing. That hell of a _Dunbar _guy. 'Still, thank you, for not making me hurt and scratch this pretty little face of mine.'

'Right now, with you saying this, I think I should have let you fall and see how bad can you look with that pretty face of yours scratched worse,' he said. Seconds after the words came out of his mouth, he realized what he said, what the last word meant, how bad he screwed the situation, how awkward it would be now.

Unwillingly, but necessary, to see his awkward and guilty face, she turned with her face to him. 'You mean this scar. I am not impressed anymore by such words. I personally believe I can see the difference between an accident and a purpose. And you're so strange to me, _Dunbar_. You are foreign to what I am, including this scar that's covering an impressive part of my face. You are do damn strange to me.' On the contrary to what she said, there was no venom in her voice. The only feeling that it clearly showed was frustration. Elizabeth did not understand something in the whole story, which included him.

'I am sorry about that. You know I didn't mean to...' He looked down.

'I know. I freaking know that, Liam.' Her voice calling his name wasn't something expected. Liam certainly liked the way they were calling each other using their last names, and then his first name seemed the real foreign thing in the whole situation. But what did she mean by him 'so foreign and strange'? That choice of words was meant. 'It's okay, truly. But I simply keep getting the feeling that you are not really part of the world all the usual people think. Are you? I must be an idiot.'

Liam shivered this time. Elizabeth wasn't usual either. She was so close to figuring out everything, although she wouldn't really believe anything, even told. She would figure out some day, but then believe she is simply crazy for thinking so, and go back to the obvious world. That was one of the moments a werewolf would want not to be a werewolf, or would want the world to know he is a werewolf. What being a werewolf actually mean? Yes, he's different, and he's got to deal with stuff, but it also mean lying, telling half-truths and covering himself too... That was though, man, even for a werewolf. Thankfully, they are strong enough to carry everything on their furry backs. It was fate that made it so, and those that are that way should be able to live with that. Fate balances everything and whatever happens, it will be good, because fate is rarely a bad planner, even if somebody dies, somebody lives or somebody runs. What isn't happening in this damn of a world, after all?

* * *

><p>Jordan Parrish took that newly-printed paper. After reading it, he crumpled it quickly in his hand. <em>Cherufe<em>. That word nearly made him scream. It was Lydia's new theory. Even the Salamander theory seemed better.

'_The Cherufe is a mythical creature, known to have its origins in Chile'._ No, he didn't have Chilean relatives, not even by marriage or anything like that. '_It is an evil creature, whose humanoid body is made by magma and rock'. _Again, he may have worked out in the gym a few times, but he certainly did not have a rock-though body. _'Beliefs say that the Cherufes are the cause of volcanic eruptions from around the area_.' Parrish never saw an volcanic eruption. And TV didn't count.

He thought his head explode. The irony made it just that way, as his irritation about all those stupid ideas that made no sense could blow up the entire town. But still, in no way, he was a magmatic creature made of rock and fire.

Parrish threw the crumpled paper in the trash. He truly hoped the next thing would at least make sense. _The Salamander thing was his favorite thing up until now, and there were many to choose a favorite from._

* * *

><p>Malia closed the door after her. She sat on Stiles bed, waiting for him and looking around. The big white board on which Stiles had put all proofs, information about different cases was what caught her interest. She, of course, has seen it a lot of times up until then. What truly caught her eyes was the fact that it was nearly clean. Stiles was working on the cases with those strange dead bodies. And it was strang and it freaked Malia out the fact that Stiles couldn't figure out anything about it. Stiles was the one who figured it out always. He always knew the way. He always knew. He didn't know then. What the hell?<p>

She turned her eyes to the door, as he entered. 'Hey.'

'Look, Malia, you entered the front door again, right?' He looked at her, frustatedly. 'I told you to use the window, repeatedly, so it wouldn't be awkward. Repeatedly. It's strange for my dad too to answer to the door, when it's repeatedly a girl.'

'So, there are many, right?' Her chocolate eyes got a shade more ice blue.

'Well, you come repeatedly.'

She sighed, her eyes turning back to their natural color. She stood and took a step closer. Malia couldn't hide the smile she had on her face, as she was closer. 'Look, I came, for the last time using the door, because I wanted to spend time with you. Ever since the whole thing with those dead people started, I couldn't get any real moment with you. And the body-hunt doesn't count, Stiles.'

The corners of his mouth made up a smile. 'Does it?'

'I am serious,' she continued, closing the distance between her lips and his. 'Since you aren't working on my mom's case, we can do it, now.'

Her words startled him. He jumped a step back. 'Like now? I don't think so because I don't think I have time the time that I don't. Like now? The moment I am speaking, the N-O-W moment, Malia, really!'

'Stiles,' she sighed as she spoke, turning her back to him. 'Let's do it, now, Stiles.' Malia then took of her shirt, showing off her pink bra. Stiles looked around for a second, cursing to himself. He eventually stepped forward, coming to her. Looking at her with some puppy eyes, Stiles was begging - almost - to let that for another time. The thing was tht Malia wasn't playing and she couldn't take a 'no' for an answer. She turned to him, kissed him again and an unwillingly maybe Stiles into the bed. She kissed him and his neck, repeatedly.

He answered to her. The thing was that he couldn't deny or say anything against Malia, because she was stubborn and spontaneous and knew what she wanted and what she wanted was based on her insticts, and all instincts are spontaneous and one of the best things in the world. If all the people could act only after their instincts, the world would be different. That would, of course, mean that all the werewolves should rip and bite a lot and all the banshees should scream the whole day, but also that there would be more love, without interest. All the bites and the screams are made up by love... in a way that no one could prove, but still the whole philosophy sounded good.

Malia took her jeans off. She was so into the whole moment.

But it broke. The spell was broken for whatever reason, that sounded pretty much like All Time Low's Time-Bomb. Stiles' phone was ringing. Lydia was the one calling, also breaking the whole hell of a nice moment. '_Perfect and ironic_,' Malia said to herself. Stiles answered, fast enough. But it wasn't Lydia _talking_ that was heard. It's wasn't her screaming. And, in the strangest way, Stiles knew what that meant. He shivered as he figured out that it was the Banshee Lydia that called and not just Lydia. He shivered as he figured somebody will die, very soon. Because that was what Lydia screaming meant, repeatedly. A perfect and ironic death. Just death.

* * *

><p>Scott gathered everyone at Derek's place, just as soon as he heard about Lydia's Banshee scream from Stiles. He had a feeling. Lydia rarely felt deaths of random people; Scott was thinking that someone meaningful was the one about to die. And that was bad.<p>

He waved the thought away when the last person entered and closed the door after her. It was Kira. She took a few steps forward and sat on the couch, inches away from where Scott was standing. He could feel her hand reaching for his.

'It will happen tonight. That thing will come out. We have got to catch him. Tonight,' he said to everybody in the room. 'Lydia felt it and I too feel it's going to be bad'.

Stiles cleared his throat before speaking, 'We've got no idea how that thing looks like so look closely and carefully to everything you can look closely and carefully at. The best thing would be if we split, though...'

'In pairs? I take Stiles,' Malia said, leaving her place on the couch, getting closer to him.

Stiles sighed.

'What is he actually doing here?' Derek asked Scott, pointing to Parrish, who up until then stood in a corner, silent.

'Lydia told him about the bodies,' the Alpha answered. He too felt awkward and strange around the Deputy who was something that no one knew about. Scott sighed when he turned back to Stiles, who was explaining, little by little, how the killing's done.

'And where's the kid?'

The question startled Scott, who only then saw that Liam was not around. It was the second time. And this time was important. They had to find him.

He took his phone, and called the young Beta. Nobody answered.

'Scott, are you at least sure he is okay?' Kira answere, taking his hand and holding it tightly. 'Why wouldn't he answer?'

'I kind of gave him a reason,' was Scott's answer. He felt the bloody taste of guilt in his body. What kind of an Alpha he was if he couldn't take care of, understand and not fight with his Beta?

'Wherever he is, you know we can't delay anything. You better go and find him now, because when the sun's down we should already be split around the town,' Derek told Scott, taking a step forward. 'There's Stiles with the girl, Kira and you, Scott, I will go with Braeden and Lydia... with the guy.' He looked around, at everybody, waiting for confirmation.

Braeden cleared her throat behind him. 'I hoped I could take the coyote'.

'For no real reason, except that I have got to talk with her about... something'. Braeden's eyes confirmed the need and necessity of the request. She mouthed something after which Derek nodded.

'Do you even asked me if I wanted to go with you?' Malia snorted, taking a few steps forward. She was only inches away from Braeden then. Easily, seeing the look in the black girl's eyes, Malia calmed.

'So, I am left with... Stiles'. The fact hit Derek in the stomach. He did not expect that twist. He sighed looking at the supposedly inoffensive small guy that once nearly killed them all, and also put them in awkward situations, repeatedly.

'Oh yes, buddy,' Stiles exclaimed to himself. 'I didn't see that coming either.'

* * *

><p>Minutes later, as everybody split around the town, Braeden cleared her throat, catching Malia's attention. 'What do you know about the Desert Wolf? I know you do'.<p>

Malia snorted. She blocked as she heard the other girl's question. What the hell Braeden knew about that person? 'I don't really know anything. Peter, though, told me she is my mother'.

Braeden blinked and looked away in disbelief. 'How that is possible, coyote?'

Malia got annoyed. Braeden for sure wasn't the femme fatale in the room. She had to be. She was. 'First, I have got a name. And the second, why wouldn't it be possible for that woman called the Desert Wolf to have me?'

The black girl bit her lip. The Desert Wolf was more than a werewolf or a werecoyote. She had to explain that to the supposed daughter of it. However, that would mean giving up her advantage in finding that thing and finally getting what she wanted. She had to find the Desert Wolf first, before Malia, Peter or even Derek or Scott. Braeden had a better reason.

'Malia, are you sure that was what Peter said? The Desert Wolf is your birth mother, really?' Braeden finally continued. She hoped for a negative answer, though she knew she wouldn't get it that way.

'Yes'.

'Fine, now let's go. For all the reasons in the world, we better find that hell of a murderer'.

Malia smiled, approving. 'I agree with that'. She then stepped forward, ending up running next to the other girl. Of course, she wondered what Braeden had herself to do with that strange and unknown character that her mother was. But the issue with her mom was another day's story. Then, that night, they had to catch that guy who'd been killing people in the town'.

* * *

><p>She was running again. She used to be empowered by that. This time, however, the run was risky and hard and her feet weren't listening to her. She lost the feeling of freedom. Elizabeth thought she was faster, but right then she was very slow. And the strange man that followed her advanced to her unbelievably fast. He freaked her out. That man could truly be a serial killer; Elizabeth felt that, a really murderous and monstrous presence.<p>

Fear won her.

'Dunbar?' she screamed between some gasps. Her hopes were that Liam would answer, saying that it was him and she was in no danger. But it wasn't like that, or like hours ago when she was running wit Liam. This time it was serious, because whoever that person was, it wasn't a good guy.


End file.
